Another World
by exoticfreak
Summary: What happens when something and someone returns to the lifes of Claire and Leon. Leon has just joined the BSAA and his first mission is nothing what he expected. Claire X Leon *First story* Rated T just to be safe: UROBOROS is back...
1. Chapter 1

**Lost in another world**

**Chapter 1**

My world was lost, over 12 years ago, in Raccoon city. Luckily enough I found one of the only people still alive, Claire Redfield. Without her I would be dead by now. After hordes of monsters and people, infected by the T-virus we managed to escape from the haunting city. Sherry a little girl we managed to rescue, lost her parents that night. She was only about 12. It makes me wonder how she is getting on with her life now. After that Claire set out alone to find her brother, Chris. Me and Sherry were taken in by the U.S government. Little did I know that I would undergo years of special training to become the presidents secret agent.

To tell the truth I thought my encounter with zombies was over. First things first, 3 months after Raccoon city, I received an email from Claire, she had been caught in an umbrella facility. She was in Rockfort island prison. Once again she encounter the horrors there the same ones that were in raccoon city. That, is anyway her story to tell. I was busy at the time and tracked down her brother Chris to go and help her. After this I was assigned to go to south Africa to catch the drug dealer Javier. That once again involved zombies. Something new awaited me in 2004. The presidents daughter was captured by a culture group. They were a new horror they were no zombies. They were called Ganandos. I did make it out alive with the presidents daughter to cut a long story short. I met up with Claire again in Harvardville. Another T-virus breakout. But I am sure you have already heard about that one.

2010. Another year. 32 years old. Believe me I didn't think I was that old. The president retired me, saying I wasn't as fit as I once was. To me, I thought I was better than ever. After this I joined the BSAA, Claire heard about me being retired and she knew her brother could get me in easy. I just didn't see the point really. I mean Uroborus had been destroyed. Wesker was non-existent . The world was full and safe again. Well that's what I thought….

* * *

"**Wake up!!. Oi! Wake up you lazy son of a.."**

"**I'm awake. I'm awake!!" I grumbled.**

**Claire hit him with a pillow. **

"**You can be such a…"**

"**Good looking, sexy, yeah I know."**

"**Shut up" Claire laughed. "Anyway, we have no time for jokes, we have a new assignment."**

"**Since when did you go on assignments your not part of the BSAA?"**

"**Yeah… about that."**

"**Claire… You know its too dangerous. I don't want you to be getting hurt."**

"**What about yourself anyway, you go on assignments all the time. I decided I want to do one. Anyway how dangerous can it be?… Partner"**

***Partner?* I thought. **

"**C'mon get dressed. Get up. We have to be down for the briefing in 10 minutes."**

**I didn't bother with breakfast that morning. I really wasn't hungry after last nights curry, it was Rebecca's birthday after all. My new BSAA uniform, I hadn't been on an assignment before. From what Chris told me it would be similar to the presidents assignments. Although I didn't understand why he had to go on an assignment, I thought umbrella was finished for good, nothing was on the black market? **

**The briefing was nothing. Just a simple mission to a small town in Mexico. All I have to do is a small training course to prove I am worth the BSAA, strange anyway, nothing liked this had ever happened to Chris. And why fly out to Mexico. Anyway I am with Claire. Although she had only just joined the BSAA, I would of thought her brother would of got her out of something like this. Considering I use to be an agent for the president, I don't understand why I have to do it either, we are both survivors of raccoon city. Unless it was the poor work of the new organizer of the BSAA, Steve Born. Something was wrong with Claire, she looked uneasy during the briefing. I had been on the plane for around an hour that's when Claire started crying. **

"**Claire! What's wrong?" I put my arm round her. She cried on my shoulder. When she calmed down a bit, the part she had been was wet with tears.**

"**Thanks Leon." She muffled. We didn't really say anything for the rest of the journey. I couldn't figure out why she was crying. I certainly didn't say anything, and nothing had happened since this morning cause I was with her most of the time before we got on the plane.**

**After the flight we got into a taxi. It was around another half hour till we got to the hotel. I handed the receptionist our cards. This way we got our rooms free-of-charge with being here on an assignment. Room 234a and b. Me and Claire had to stay in the same rooms. Well when I say rooms I mean separate beds, of course. The room is spilt into two private bedrooms, which were incredibly small, they both had a balcony, possibly the same size as the rooms. When the BSAA book a room they make it one of the worse one possible. This was a 5 star hotel. Most of the other rooms have massive bedrooms, with balcony looking over the beach. We get the one looking over the dumpster. I wouldn't be going out to the balcony for a while!**

**That night didn't go too well. Claire had nightmares, all night. I didn't get the most sleep because of her screaming, if the walls weren't so thick between our room and the room next door, think it might have woken up the people stopping in there. I needed sleep for the next day. I had to go into her room to calm her down.**

"**Claire…?" It looks like she had awoken. She was quietly sobbing turned away from me."Go away" She croaked"Please Claire what's wrong?"**

**She muffled something about Rockfort, and someone singing, and Uroboros. It upset me to see her like this."Claire, its alright, its all gone now, if anything does happen I will keep you safe don't worry."**

"**Leon… please stay with me tonight, I am scared if I do something crazy."**

"**Ok, let me just get some pillows and duvet, I will sleep on the floor."**

**I put my combat trousers on, I had to look decent. **

**Although it was not the best night of sleep I still managed to sleep the remainder of the night. Claire had no nightmares after that, she would of stayed up but she was too tired. We had a long day approaching.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Leon…. Are you awake?"

"Umm… yeah.…."

"I'm sorry you didn't have to sleep on the floor if I were you I wouldn't of slept there. Didn't you see the couch?"

Oh crap "No"

"Silly…."

Me and Claire then both got our uniforms on again. I made sure my gun was safely tucked away out of sight. I never leave anywhere without my gun. Not since Raccoon. Sometimes nightmares are too much for me. I think something hit Claire, whatever it was I want to make sure it will never harm her, never. I have always had feelings for Claire. I think they are starting to take more form now. After the Harvardville incident, I missed her more than ever. People then ask me about Angela. She was a bit clingy to be honest, we never stayed in touch, I'm always on missions. I don't think she would like that anyway. She deserved a stable relationship when every time you go out you come back, I might have not come back from Raccoon. I wonder what would of happened to Claire if I got bitten. I can't help but wonder. I also wonder what would happen if me and Claire took a step further from friendship. No I must not think like that. Claire would never think of me like that.

* * *

"Oi, are you ignoring me boy!!"

"Sir, sorry sir."

Must of gotten lost in my memories then, lost in a completely different world. When was I a boy anyway. Last time I checked I was in my 30s. Man don't you just hate these guys. He reminded me of one of them zombies. Oh what you call them, the really fat ones…

"From what I believe you are a sad excuse for the BASA…"

"BSAA sir"

"And what do you, young lady, thinks gives you the right to talk on my behalf… HA pathetic. Anyway Mission. I want you to go to South Africa. A guide is waiting there for you, this is your first mission on the BSAA, good luck."

"Um excuse me assho-- sir, we just travelled all the way to Mexico just to get told a mission."

"That's right… Now excuse me I really don't have time for you pathetic whimpers."

All I think that was Claire had had enough of being pushed around, she wasn't in exactly a stable state of her emotions.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. Next thing I knew I had been punched to the ground. I could here Claire scream my name.

"LEON!!…. No… No it can't be, your meant to be dead! This is not possible."

It was then out of the fading lights I could, I heard her cry. The person murmured something, I couldn't understand, my ears just wouldn't work. Her scream alarmed my senses. I could feel my cheek swelling. Followed by something else, something wet. Tears, why was I crying. The pain, no, it wasn't as bad as I had experienced. No, wait… everything is going blurry, I can't see…"Claire…" I whispered.

* * *

_**I'm Claire Redfield"**_

"_**Leon… Leon S Kennedy. Just got here, this is meant to be my first day as a cop."**_

"_**I don't think I could rely on you to show me about then?"**_

"_**No, as I said this is my first day."**_

_

* * *

_

"_**CLAIRE, c'mon hurry up!" She missed the train by a second."Damn it!" I kicked a small box next to me. I should of waited for her!**_

_

* * *

_

"_**Claire… What were you doing here, anyway?" **_

"_**Oh just got off the plane when it broke out, to be honest I was crapping myself. It was like a mini-Raccoon, city. Anyway what about you, get assigned?"**_

"_**Yeah you could say that. I basically had a choice, one of them posh do's or zombie infested airport!"**_

"_**Your crazy you actually choose this instead."**_

"_**No, I would need a lot of medical attention if I'd rather be here."**_

"_**Oh thanks!"**_

"_**I am happy I bumped into you on the way though. Its been a while since I last saw you."**_

"_**Yeah…"**_

"_**Claire…"**_

"_**Yeah"**_

"_**There's something I want to tell you…"**_

"_**Go ahead… SHIT zombie, zombie, zombie! Oh look the senator is acting a douche again…"**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry I haven't spoke just really want to get on with this story… I have been quiet lazy as I had no idea where Leon could be. Hope you like my first story so far, here's the next chapter __J._

* * *

When I woke up I was dazed, my slight was slowly returning from the constant blur. My cheek hurt like hell where I got hit. I had no clue where I was, I still couldn't see. My first thoughts were to Claire. Damn it where could she be. She was certainly not here. I could start to see… It looked like I was in a lab. It had a massive security TV. When I tried to stand up I fell back down again. Damn it. My leg, something was wrong with my leg, it was bleeding. Quiet a bit. It wasn't too bad. I must of fell on something when I got knocked out. I found a first aid box lying about and dressed the wound. No it wasn't as bad as the one Claire….

* * *

"_Leon…." Claire whimpered._

_I walked over to her. She fell over against the wall sliding down. She was using a post for a walking stick."I was just on to the phone to you when I… ergh..a…"_

_I looked down at her leg, a deep cut was there. I later found out a shard of glass got embedded in her leg so she had to pull it out_

" _That's a nasty wound, we got to get you out of here.." I was about to pick her up when she protested._

"_I'm alright, listen to me!"_

* * *

It was one nasty wound. At least I could walk on mine. I checked for my gun. It was still there, on my shirt. Thank god I was wearing my jacket. Ha, and Chris hates this thing.

Radio has gone. My handgun ammo is non-existent, at least I have 20 already loaded in my handgun already. Never had a shotgun but managed to gain 10 shells, they wear laying around on a desk. Cell phone is still in my zipped pocket. Only no signal and one bar of battery life left, better switch it off. Claire I think left her phone back in the U.S. I wonder where I even am. I got up to try the door, locked, great. I'm locked in a lab, what's meant to be in here anyway. I went up to one of the desks nearest the door, I found a note.

_Dr Moscitiv,_

_I apologize for dumping this person in your lab. We found him in Mexico. The good news is he was with Claire. Finally after 12 years I have found her. Please don't dispose of the person, his name I think is Leon. I heard Claire shout after I gave him one good punch. Knocked him clean out! He won't be awake for a while. We gave him some sort of anesthetic. We shoved him a box on the way here. Claire wouldn't talk on the way. She got too aggressive wanting to know where I put this Leon boy. I said we will take very good care of him. I then locked her away in a prison cell, downstairs. I don't think she likes it here in Antarctica. She's highly unimpressed with the new testing base. . I was hoping that you, as a former employee of Umbrella, could just take good care of 'Leon'. as we are going to use him for tests on Uroboros. See if Wesker gave us the correct one. I am now to become a god just like Wesker. I hope you will join me and Claire in the next life._

_Signed_

_S. Burnside_

S. Burnside? Where have I heard that name. I have to go and find Claire tell her about Uroboros. Tell her I'm okay. I just need to find away out of here. Damn the door. I can hear footsteps. They are putting the key in the hole… Crap. I then ran to the spot where they left me. The dropped to the floor and squeezed my eyes shut. I don't know why I dropped to the floor, it was the most awkward position.

The door opened. I heard a sigh.

"Why do I always find bloody dead people in my room it freaks me out!"

He sounded quiet old. He chuckled and said…

"Ha, love too, this should be fun…"

Why people talk to themselves is quiet strange. Wait I'm one to talk!! I heard the door shut, followed by no movement. He must of gone.

I took my gun out, silently opening the door, I quickly looked both sides, nobody was there. I quietly walked. It was massive. The part where I was, was rounded with stairs going down the middle. Other doors leading to offices and corridors to other places I presumed.

It wasn't long before I had another encounter with an 'infected'. It wasn't the T-virus that was the poor bloke was infected with. To be honest I didn't know what it was. They seemed to move much quicker but it looked like the zombies which were in Raccoon. As I shot him in the head I saw behind him another person. Bitten but not dead I knelt besides gurgled a bit. "Special BSAA agent Leon S. Kennedy." He coughed loudly."Claire, your friend told me. She's in… prison.. Cell… numb….""C'mon stay with me, I need to know where she is.."

"41.….5" With that the poor lad was gone. He was only young, around mid-20s. I looked away when I pointed my gun to his face. He reminded me of me, when I was in Raccoon.

I was running down the stairs, shooting more of the undead as they came at me. It only just hit me when I was thinking of the letter I saw. I was in Antarctica. Antarctica, where Claire was nearly 12 years ago.

It wasn't long before I reached the prison cells. A few infected in the cells, I managed to shoot them all down. I came across a huge door,, with the words '_**PRISON CELL 415' **_printed on in white. I couldn't get it open it was solid titanium. I looked for its possible weaknesses. There was a small gap between the frame and the huge vault-like door.

"CLAIRE!"

"L…L…Leon? Please say that's you."

"Yeah. Good guess. Now we need to get you out of there now!"

"How, I tried but I can't. Its too hard. There's another exit in here but that's locked as well. Leon please, I am actually scared. Even more than Raccoon.

"Hold on Claire I'm…" I was interrupted by someone who wasn't Claire.

"Ha…, Leon is this…" It was a male voice, I have heard it before, quiet recently I think.

"NO! Leave him alone." Claire screamed."Claire… who is it… CLAIRE!" I had had enough. I needed to get Claire now, something bad was going to happen I could just feel it.

"Who is it…" The male voice said "Well it's me…"

The door suddenly opened. Revealing Claire with a gun pointed to her head. She was crying, again. The gun I noticed was a golden Lugar, held in the hands of a fair haired man, one I presumed to be dead, Steve Burnside. I could barely notice Claire screaming for me to run, everything seemed then to fall into place. Steve grabbed Claire by her high ponytail and pulled her away. Away from me and away from safety. I could only watch in horror shouting her name over and over again. Then she disappeared. I fell to my knees. My head on the floor. I was crying. I was crying for a woman who, I only just realized, means the world to me.

* * *

_Phew that chapters done, next one will be up soon, it's the holidays! I got to do something J. R/R please I want to know if my stories are any good_


	4. Chapter 4

"Claire…" I once again whispered. How could I loose her again. I couldn't just wait around for her to pop up again. I had to go look for her. I stood up, wiping the wetness from my eye, running towards the door they went out of. My fist met the door in frustration, damn it was locked, I swear when I get to that Steve bastard I would…

Shit… more of the infected were coming my way. There must have been around 50 and that was just in the hall, certainly that bastard must of got them on to me, how can he kill so many people? I looked up and down, there was a red switch on the ceiling. Yeah I bet that's the one to get out with. I have been on so many missions I get use to all the damn puzzles. I had no choice but to climb up the wall. Luckily the bricks were massive, I wonder what this cell was used for, apart from Claire. Now I see why Claire didn't manage to climb up, I'm sure she tried, she is just an inch shorter, the bricks were incredibly far apart, I was at the top, now I had no choice but to jump hopefully switching the switch in the process. I only had one chance at this the infected were mere meters away from the door, I had no time to loose. It all went in slow motion. Free-falling at least three or four stories high was not the best of my ideas, I should of just shot the damn thing, it would have been worth a risk. I only just managed to flick the switch the door opening almost immediately. When I fell to the ground I felt a huge crack in my lower ribs. I couldn't dwell on that for long as the door already started to shut. I sprinted towards it, ducking under the door as it nearly clipped my head.

I fell to the floor almost straight after. From what I saw I was in a hallway, there was no other doors apart from one in front. I held on to my mid-section. Shit. I felt around only to be greeted by pain. I will admit it wasn't as bad as Las Plagas but still god damn hurt. I felt around a bit. Yeah, defiantly a broken rib or two. I couldn't wait for the pain to stop, I ran to the door as far as my injury could take. It was easy enough to open, I doubt that Steve expected me to make it this far son of a bitch. I was in another laboratory. There was Claire on a table. Nobody else was in there. I'd take my chance!

"Claire….Claire.."

She stirred a bit. Her head faced mine…

"Leon… what are you doing you should of got out of here. Your in danger…"

"Claire, I'm not leaving without you." I noticed the scalpel, and syringe on the table next to Claire.

"Oh god… what was he going to do with you!?"

Then she started crying again. All I wanted to do was let her cry on my shoulder. Now was not the time and the place.

"Claire, you have to tell me…"

"He was going to stuff me…kill me… then stuff me." The shock on my face would have been unbelievable, I could see myself staring back in the tears that flowed through Claire's eyes.

"That sick bastard…"

"He wants to realise Uroboros into the atmosphere. It turns out Wesker brought him back a couple years after Antarctica. HE CHANGED HIM Leon!"

"We need to get out of here now, I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"Ok."

I helped her off the table. We ran the way I came, hand in hand. Gun in the other. The infected had obviously had given up when we went through.

"Wait. Leon… What are we going to do. I mean to get rid of Uroboros. We can't just leave. We need to stop him."

"Yeah. Your right. Any ideas?"

"I think, when he brought me here. I did see a door which said something like no unauthorised access complete secret, something like that."

"Can you remember where it is by any chance?"

"Umm, yeah I think so, c'mon this way."

We passed the lab which I found myself. There was a staircase just past it. Thank god though we didn't run into any of the undead. We found the lab. Saying: RS-13 PROJECT CODE NAME-URO NO UNAUTHORISED ACCESS SECRET.

Claire sighed "I guess this is it." Both our hands met on the door knob. I didn't flinch. Her touch was warm and soothing in these times. She looked at me, she smiled, then her worried look appeared again as she turned the knob. Strangely enough it was open.

"Claire wait… Why would it be unlocked. Is this a trap?"

She just looked at me. A look which I know means I want to get this over now. She didn't want to wait around.

"At least let me go first."

I turned the knob then quickly but silently opened the door. It was another lab. Uroboros written on all cases. There stood at the further end of the room was Steve.

"Somehow I knew you'd come here. Claire is quiet good like that. Is she dead yet…"

"Why, you sick bastard…"

Claire appeared behind me. She didn't seem scared anymore. She had a holster with a gun attached to her leg. I wonder where she got that from, she was just behind me.

She just looked at Steve, followed by the words: "Steve, why, what has happened to you."

"Well Claire-bear" I was sickened by this. "Wesker helped me, he brought me back with all sorts of injections. Now I posses the same power as him…" I couldn't stand any more of this. I aimed and fired at him. "Leon! WAIT..WAIT.. NO!" I heard Claire scream. Steve dodged every bullet getting closer and closer. "Yes I no, I'm too quick to be real eh?" Steve grabbed me by the throat, swinging me backwards like a puppet into a cupboard, breaking it on my contact. I felt a screeching pain in my ribs. I cried out.

"Oh found something have I…"

He further punched my ribs. I felt like one time his fist will go through me.

"LEON!!" Claire screamed. I could taste blood. It started dripping from my mouth. That's when Steve stopped. He smirked. I couldn't move, my mid-section hurt like hell, it was hard to breathe.

"Claire… come with me… we can be together… forever…. We could live in our own world and be god." Steve smiled when he said this.

"Steve… I don't know you anymore… what's happened to you…"

"I will give you some time to decide."

Steve then disappeared, I don't know which way he went.

"Leon! Leon… oh god… Leon are you ok. Oh shit, there has to be a first aid kit round here somewhere."

I stayed huddles in the ball I had created. I think the blood had stopped. My rib cage was constantly throbbing, a sharp pain, I tried not to scream out, I was failing to do so though.

"Oh god Leon, please be ok, ah ha here's the kit." She ran back to me, still lying on the ground in my own small pool of blood. Claire gave me some painkillers, at least that's what I think they were. She took my leather jacket and top-off. I was severely bruised. Claire gently put her hands on my cold body, feeling around. She shook her head, wiping a tear before unravelling a bandage and tightly put it around my rib-cage.

"You need to rest. That's more or less impossible here, but I suppose I could try and lock the door."

"No seriously I'm fine we could get…" I winced again.

"No Leon, you have to rest at least for the rest of tonight. Please I don't want anything to happen to you."

She looked at me seriously with her blue eyes. I would not win a fight with her and even I know I was in no fit state to fight.

I opened my eyes, I was in fact still in the lab. I started to notice more things. The encounter with Steve is a bit of a blur to me. I was still on the floor, with an empty brief case propped up against my head. My top and jacket were beside me. My torso I could see was bruised, I only got a light throbbing sensation it seemed like the painkillers worked. Claire was beside me, asleep with her fingers hooked into mine. She looked incredibly uncomfortable, looks like she managed to sleep a bit. I saw her staring to wake up, I shut my eyes tight. I don't think she would like to see that she fell asleep and I woke up on her. I heard her shuffle a bit. Her hand left mine, then she started to stroke my hair. Could she feel the same way I do? I waited for her to stop, then I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Hi"

"You feeling any better?"

"Much so. I think I might walk around in a bit. You did a great job by the way, thanks."

She started to blush a bit. Before I knew it I was stroking her cheek, her skin was warm and soft. She started to move her face closer to mine. We then heard the door being unlatched. "Oh shit" I whispered.

"We need to hide you can't fight. It could be anyone. You go and hide I will take care of this…"

"But Claire…!"

"Just shut up an hide!"

I shuffled to a filing cabinet. I kept looking round to Claire, she was behind the door waiting for it to open, gun in hand. It soon enough opened.

"FREEZE!" Claire said sharply

"Wait! Wait! WAIT! Don't shoot, I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Frederic Downing? I thought you got arrested?"

"Claire? Ah long story found employment here.""Yeah whatever… more like you broke out or something… anyway what are you doing?"

"I was actually going to help with Uroboros. Then I found out what they wanted to do with it so I'm trying to get rid of it. Is that any problem…?"

"Yeah right more you were going to sell it like all the other scum terrorists."

"No of course not!"

I heard more footsteps then a scream.

"Let go of me, bastard." it was Claire she screamed again then nothing.

I tried to get up but I couldn't my body wouldn't move.

"Good work Frederic I knew they would be somewhere, just didn't think here." It was Steve I could tell by is vicious voice. The missiles are set for tonight, I hope to see you soon in the next world. Now go find the Kennedy lad. He should be easy, he's wounded."

The door then slammed. I felt sick. I looked around the room, the Uroboros samples were gone. Damn it, we were so close. Claire… I've lost her again! I heard the door creek open again. Footsteps were coming my way. There was Steve stood right in front of me.

"I knew you were in here." He knocked me in the face with something. The lights were fading. I hope he takes me to where Claire is. At least I know she will be safe.

The lights were gone….

* * *

_Glad I got that done, took me a while quiet pleased with it. I don't think I will be posting for about another week, I'm away with school this weekend . I tend to only write when I feel like it hope you enjoyed this chapter_

_: ) _


	5. Chapter 5

_**I got to do more, sometimes I cannot be motivated. Please Review starting to think that this is a waste of time… Nah, something fun to do! Here's the next chapter! : )**_

**Ouch! If I'm not careful I swear I will die of injuries, man, this is ridiculous! Huh? Where am I? Sure is dark here, and freezing. I could taste dry blood in my mouth, I was not surprised. I could not see much, it was too dark. I turned over to my back. I flinched when I saw a corpse staring at me, I first thought he was alive, I was half-way to my holster, which was still securely hidden, before I realized it was just a corpse. I wish I knew how he died, starvation? He looked pretty thin. It might give me a slight clue on what on earth was happening here. I already knew about Uroboros. Missiles were set. I knew I only had a limited time, I wish I knew how long I had been unconscious for, it would give me an idea of how long I had. Some red lights then started flashing giving me a vivid sight. Looked like a cave, it was pretty high. Crap, I was trapped in a cell, many of them were dotted around the circular place. Why do I always end up on the wrong side of things?**

***"MISSILES LAUNCH ACTIVATED. 3 HOURS BEFORE LAUNCH"* **

**Shit! The lights then flickered on. Dead bodies were everywhere. Double shit! The giant double doors opened. Frederic game stumbling in, holding onto his right arm. **

"**Frederic, you son of a bitch…"**

"**Calm down!" His arm started going purple. "Leon, you need to get out of here, now. I don't give a shit if you don't trust me, just get the hell out of here!" He pressed one of the buttons on a large control panel, the bars that sealed me in were lifted. **

"**Why, what's happened Frederic?!"**

"**I've… I've been infected with Uroboros."**

"**What!?" I whispered.**

"… **there using us as test subjects, a whole bunch of us…. Get out of here now!"**

**I knew the drill. I had to get away. I started sprinting to the door, my mid-section still pounding, I was slower than usual. It was not long before I heard Frederick gurgle, screaming "RUN!" I saw the black rope evolve around his body, until I could not recognise him any further. **

***BIOHAZARD DETECTED, ALL DOORS WILL BE SEALED IN 5...***

**Crap, I ran the door slowly closing.**

***4***

**What? Frederic started following me. **

***3***

**He thrust his long snake-like arms to me, I managed to dodge by a mere second.**

***2***

**If I got there quick enough I could jump under it. I can make this, I can make this!**

***1***

**I have it. So suddenly the Uroboros thing once again thrusted its arms at my side knocking me away from the door in that last second. There was a loud crash as I hit into some fuel containers. No shooting in the head could kill this thing. From what Chris Redfield told me fire seems to defeat it. That's it, I would shoot the fuel barrels. All was not as simple Chris made it out to be, when you have only 3 hours left, another psycho about to realise Uroboros in the atmosphere, I am terrified to where Claire is. Too much is running through my head, and with a 10 foot monster looming over at you, it makes it harder to handle. I jumped up onto the control panel, it followed me, reaching for me. I quickly scattered across to the fuel barrels, waiting for the monster to catch up with me, it was meters away from me I sprinted away from them. Jumping away then rolled across so I could get my balance and shot the barrels. The orange and red's set the ugly black bastard alight, it screeched, nearly shattering my ear drums, I had to hold my ears. Then silence. It slowly bubbled away, I always wonder what actually makes it do that. On second thought I'd rather not know.**

***BIOHAZARD EXTERMINATED."**

**Strange. Like its they actually expected someone to get sealed in. The doors slid open, making a cranking noise as the were brought up. I ended up in a corridor, quiet small actually. There was a small note attached to the wall…**

'_**I thought you would make it this far Leon. I already know how powerful you are, being the presidents agent and all that… Anyway I guess you would want to know a couple of things, one, why would I have Uroboros? Well lets say my old pal Wesker kept good care of me while you was doing your crap, he decided to give me a sample in Africa just before he died. You already know I'm going to become a god now don't you? In years to come you will highly regret turning against me, you could have been one of us…' **_**I cringed at the thought of that.**

'…_**and finally your dear Claire. She is missing at the minute, we have sent a few of our 'guards' down to find her. You need nothing to worry about, Claire is a bit distressed at the moment, we hope to settle her down, and with a bit of Uroboros in her blood that would make her just fine, and just to let you know, a bit of man to man talk here, she's the one who fell in love with me, yes me not you, so don't you suppose anything between you and her… Hope to see your head on a silver plate soon**_

_**One and only**_

_**Steve Burnside.'**_

_**Son of a frigging bitch! I grabbed the letter, screwed it up then threw it on the floor with all my force. Looking down at the floor, my heart racing. I heard a door quickly open, I saw a gun point in the opposite direction to me then quickly turned straight at me. I, at the speed of light, whipped mine out of its holster. I then saw the persons face.**_

"_**Leon…?"**_

"_**Claire…"**_

"_**Your still alive, you had me worried." She raced over to me, she was in my arms in an instance. Her head resting on my chest. Her hair smelt nice, just like it always does. **_

"_**You had me worried as well Claire."**_

"_**What's this?" She said looking down at the pathetic screwed up paper.**_

"_**Oh… that its nothing!"**_

_**She picked it up, trying not to rip it as she unfolded it. Her bright blue eyes scanning down the page. She looked horrified, I could see the sweat on the side of her face. Looks like she had been running from something. **_

"_**Oh my God." was all she could say, she looked in shock. "I know where the missiles are I could take you to them, we can get rid of this together… we're still partners, and from now on we have to stick together."**_

"_**Claire… I need to know one thing… are you on this side or Steve's side because I know…**_

"_**Leon I'm on your side you should know that! C'mon this way, we have to go under into to the caves. Oh and by the way how's your ribs?"**_

"_**Oh there better…"**_

_**We started jogging through the corridor. Going through a red sparkling door, I never knew that behind that door would have been a stone staircase. It was much colder here…**_

"_**We are far down into the ground. You think, we are further down than the ice… this whole place took around 10 years to build. Quiet impressive really, I heard some people talk about it when I got took away."**_

_**We was going down them stairs to what felt like hours, the spiral stone stairs were deep into the ground. Our guns were at our sides, ready for the unexpected. We finally got to the end of the staircase. It was giant. It was like a hall, just of grey plain stone, a few natural stone pillars. There was a rather deep hole near at one of the sides.**_

"_**Huh, it's massive." **_

"_**Yeah, from what I heard they use to use it as a human testing place, now they are using it as nothing, they moved the testing to upstairs. In other words they really could not be arsed to come down all them bloody stairs!"**_

"_**Testing?"**_

"_**Yeah, by the look of that letter they wanted to use me as well."**_

"_**But I thought that Steve…"**_

"_**Shhhhhhhhhhh!!"**_

_**There was a rumbling sound. I could hear the rocks above cracking.**_

"_**Shit" I said. **_

_**We both looked at each other.**_

_**The ceiling gave way. Creating smoke, dust and debris. I grabbed Claire's arm and dragged her down with me. I was not going to loose her!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_When I get going I can't stop!! Bit fluffy, love fluffiness : D_

* * *

We both started coughing loudly, phew, that was close. I was trying my best to shelter Claire. I heard a few more rocks fall. It went deadly silent, I stumbled to my feet, I helped Claire up. She smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Your so stupid! You're the injured one!"

"You're a woman it's my duty." I saluted in fun. She shook her head

"Shit, this doesn't look good! The exit is blocked!" She pointed to a large boulder topped up with other giant stones around it. We had no chance of shifting it. I looked back, the stairs had been destroyed, there was no way of us getting back up there. We was trapped!

"Great!" I murmured sarcastically.

"Well I guess all we can do is wait…"

"Wait for what though?"

"I almost forgot!" Claire grabbed a radio, clipped to her side.

I almost forgot about the radio. It was small, handheld radio. Lucky this thing has good signal otherwise we might have been trapped down here an awful long time!

"This is Claire, HQ do you read me?"

The familiar crackling of the radio stopped…

"This… HQ…what's…..problem?"

"We are trapped in an Antarctic base, deep under ground, long story, I'm sending a transmitter to tell you where we are."

"We are sending a chopper there right away, HQ out."

The crackling returned.

"Well, that's good news…" Claire said after she turned off the radio. "There's just one simple problem."

I looked at her in a questionable manner.

"We only have one hour till missile launch."

"Oh shit!" I quickly went to one of the giant boulders, and tried to push it. "Damn it!" I hit the rock with my fist. "Shit, that was a bad idea!" Claire just looked at me sadly. There was no chance of moving this thing, we would just have to wait, and hope that HQ get here on time.

"Claire…?"

"Yeah…"

"On that letter, it said you fell in…"

"Look, Leon, I know where this is going. You have to realise that I said that nearly 12 years ago. People change in 12 years. For the good or for the better they change. I no longer love him. I came to realise this years after his death. Someone else was there for me, someone who I think has the same feelings for me…"

"Really who would that be?" I was so stupid to ask that question, it was pretty obvious. I must of looked so stupid. My head raised up as I realised, she smiled at me, I smiled back. Her smile faded. She walked up to me, placing one soft hand on my cheek the other around my neck, I placed my hands round her perfect waist. We both closed our eyes. Millimetres away from each other, we were feeling for each other, both tilting our heads. I gently pressed my lips to hers. It was cherished at first. We had been burying our feeling for ages. We could not hold it in any longer. We deepened the kiss, I slowly slide my tongue in, we soon became desperate for each other. Nothing could stop us, apart from coming up for air.

"We could die today…" She suddenly spurted out.

"I know…"

She whispered "Kiss me…" I didn't have to be told twice, I knew if we did die I had to live the last couple of hours as best. A small moan escaped mine and hers lips. I lost track of time, I did not know how long we had left, that was the thing I started to worry about. A loud bang make us separate. We both looked up keeping hold of each others hand. Something giant came through what was left of the ceiling. It was giant, pale white, wearing an oversized jacket. I should of known. It was one of them tyrants just like 'Trenchy' the one we faced in Raccoon City

We both looked at each other in shock. We started shooting at him, when he went down onto his knee, I went over to that deep trench, it was pretty deep. Deep enough to get rid of him for a while. I bet Steve sent him down to try and get rid of us again.

"We need to get him down there!" I shouted.

"Rodger that, partner." I smirked at that remark.

On several occasions we nearly pushed him over but he regained balance. We were starting to run low on ammo now, we had one last chance. But then suddenly as I was about to run back from the hole to make him follow me, he picked me up by the head, I had been in this position before. I will not remember the person who rescued me, she betray me in every reason, I refuse to remember Ada Wong. He was about to drop me over the edge.

"LEON!!" Claire screamed. I only had a few seconds of life left. No… I will not die… not in front of Claire… not now… Claire jumped on the tyrant making it drop me and roar. She managed to push it over the edge. Her with it. When I regained my strength I looked over the edge. Claire was there, hanging on for dear life, I could not reach her I had to get down there somehow.

"Claire… just….just…hang on I have an idea." I grabbed the straps what where on my back, I only needed my holster for my handgun. I did not really need any other ones. I found a small rock part coming out the ground I used that to tie it too. I tied the strap to my leg and dropped down, it would then be easier to grab Claire's hands to pull her up. Luckily the strap held. It was good Claire had upper body strength, otherwise she might not of held herself so carefully. I reached my hand out, she quickly grabbed it. Thank god the straps held.

"I can help you up… Claire use me and the rope to climb up."

"The weight might not hold us for long…what happens if you fall…"

I did not answer that question there was a high chance it would give.

"C'mon we have not got long."

I pulled Claire up to my face, which was upside down to her. She kissed me, don't go. She used the rope to clamber over me and up the strap. I could here the rock starting to give. Crack… cack…crack. Claire was then up the same time the rock broke off. She managed to grab the strap in mille-seconds.

"Claire! Let go!

"NO! I WILL NOT LET GO!" I could hear her starting to skid towards the side…

"CLAIRE, YOU WOULD DIE TOO, LET GO!" It was so distressing I could not exactly see what was happening.

"LEON, SHUT UP AND LISTEN! Try spinning around so you face upwards!" I did then I grabbed onto the side of the stone. Once again I was stupid, all I had to do was rock climb up.

"Don't worry I've got you!" This was not doing anything good for my leg, considering it was still tied to the strap. As I was nearly there I could see the worry on her face as she peered down at me, she reached her hand out. I gazed at it.

"Don't worry, I have strength of my own." She helped me up. Sweat on both of our faces. She got a ringing from her radio, a call?

"Claire this is Bill Bourghtny I'm your pilot. I can see you are trapped."

"Rodger… we need to escape."

"Okay, stay clear."

"What? Bill we are deep underground.. How on earth are you…"

"Claire he's gone, he won't respond."

"I was going to ask him if he could get to the missiles in time."

"A pilot? Yeah right. So what's going to happen now?"

Just then it did happen. Something was hitting the top I could start to see ice now right at the top.

"I know what he's doing, lets go over there in the sheltered part." I figured.

One more giant glass like bang then ice was falling down.

"Smart!" Said Claire.

Some ladders where then being dropped down, pretty long ones at that. Steve would not be happy we ruined his entrance to the missiles. We just had to find a way in.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bloody hell! I do wonder how you got here, I thought you had a simple mission to Southern Africa, just to check out the black market." Bill looked at us curiously.

"Yeah me too… Look!" I followed what Claire said and looked out of the window. There were missiles, with the familiar black prints of the words UROBOROS written on the side. There was a loud bang, and clatter, making the helicopter shake.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Bill repeated. If his face was not covered by the dark tinted goggles I swear he would look so frustrated. "Infected, at my 3 o'clock!" We went to the right. There we saw them, with rocket launchers. Crap. The helicopter already looked pretty damaged. Smoke started filling up the cock-pit. There was another loud bang. We started descending, "You two get out of here!" Bill screamed.

"No, we're all getting out of here!" I said.

Claire looked at me worriedly. We had seconds, if we were lucky minutes. No, I over exaggerated. We hit the ice cold ground in mille-seconds . We went down quicker than I anticipated, with much force I grabbed onto Claire before we hit the ground, trying to shield her as much as I could. Glass spurted out of the windows, Claire I could hear was screaming. Neither me, nor Bill made a sound. Everything then went silent. I quickly looked up, seeing the blizzard starting to hit us. All the windows were now shards of glass all on the floor.

"Claire… are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." She held onto her left leg. She must hate glass after the events of Harvardville The chopper then turned onto its side, tossing me and Claire around. We was met by the silence again. How could we have survived this? I limply got up, going over to the pilot seat, where Bill hung, his belt still strapped to him.

"Oh shit!"

"What's wrong?" Claire came over to me and gasped when she saw the sight. He was unidentifiable. Shards of glass sticking out from where his eyes would have been and some sort of pole embedded itself through Bill's body, it was a gory sight. What a horrid way to die. My head to the floor and my eyes fixed on Claire's I could see tars at the corner of her blue eyes.

"Its only a matter of time before something or someone finds us here." I said suddenly. I climbed up and out of one of the hatches. I then helped pull Claire up.

"Let's do this, let's finish this!" Claire was brave to say this. We both then ran to the missiles, we would find something there.

I could feel the ice cold snow piercing through my jacket, I felt sorry for Claire who only had her athletics top and a thin cropped at the waist fleece on, the familiar BSAA logo was printed on her right shoulder. I was lucky enough not to get it on my jacket, one I had prefer to wore since Harvardville, I only managed to get it onto my athletics top.

"Claire… urgh… you look cold want my jacket?" How stupid of me, I must of sounded like a teenage boy saying it the way I did!"Um, no, I'm fine thanks Leon, you probably need it more than me."

We reached a rather small building, or that's what we thought. The doors slid open as we approached them, revealing a small room. A few supplies were in there, we stocked up. Claire grabbed a shotgun and placed it on her back holster, I gave her the ammo I found when I first woke up here. I found one of my trustworthy TMPs, although it was only reloaded to 50 bullets. There was no more ammo about. I guess I would have to be careful what I used it on.

"I think we should contact HQ, tell them what has happened."

"Go ahead, I doubt they would really care though. Did you hear what them bastards told your brother when he was in Africa?"

"I prefer not to! Claire to HQ to read me?"

"This is HQ what's your problem?"

"The helicopter you sent us went down, possibly by hostiles. The pilot is dead, we need back-up, and I repeat we need back-up and we need it now…"

"I'm sorry back-up is not available right now, we will try get you some as soon as it is possible. Until then continue with your doing, and your orders are to stop the missiles from launching, do not retreat, the world is depending on you. HQ out."

"Story of my life." I said.

"Yeah, still, at least we know what we have to do…"

"I think it was quiet obvious before hand."

Claire laughed. "Yeah, I see what Chris meant now! C'mon, we need to finish this here and now! We can not wait any longer!"

The room had another door, it turned out to be an elevator, going down I presumed, there were only one button which simple said missile bay. How ironic. Everything seems too simple, too easy. I had an uneasy feeling, something here was not right, why is it so easy. The doors opened, I guessed we did go down, I could see the triangular shape of the bottom of the missiles. It still baffles me, how they build all of this under the ice, the walls were steel. Don't get me wrong it was still god, damn freezing but still, it was not as bad as outside.

Claire ran to a control panel.

"Shit! This is going to be tricky to stop!" Claire's fingers were tapping away. The back round of the computer screen turned red. ACCSESS DENIED. What a surprise, it would not be that easy, even though he's a total nut shell, Steve is not stupid.

"Claire… I don't think anything will help…"

"So what you trying to say? That we should just leave and wait for the missiles to be launched and arrive at every corner of the world? Leon we have no choice, I thought you would know. We barely have any time left." Claire looked at her watch. "20 minutes max…"

Steve's face then appeared on the computer screen.

"Shit, its that bastard." I really could not stand him.

"Ah ah, its nice to see you too, Leon. I was just coming to tell you that these missiles… I can not believe that you have not figured it out yet…. These are fake! And what did your brother tell you about his mission in Africa. That the missiles need to be at a specific high? No didn't think so. Cya later."

"HEY HEY! WAIT!"

"Leon he's gone…"

"SHIT!"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know…. There has to be something around…"

I walked into the elevator, signalling Claire to come into it, I tapped the button to make us continue upwards back to the empty cold room. Claire's radio started to buzz again.

"This is Claire…?"

"Hey Claire, you need a bit of help?"

"Chris?"

"Yeah… it's me. Listen I am in a helicopter, right above your position. Is Leon with you?"

"Ergh… Yeah."

"Right, come outside I will pick you, we have a bit of an idea of where you need to go."

"Okay, we're on our way!"

* * *

_Yeah, i know, not the most interesting chapter, i got a bit stuck and really wanted to get this chapter over with, i'm a bit dissapointed with it but hey, don't worry i am already in the process of chapter 8, i can safley say, that is a much better ! : )_


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter took some time i know, exams and everything! Im planning on doing a couple of One-shots after i have finished this story - there may be a few more chapters :) Enjoy! Remember to R&R :)

* * *

A blizzard had arrived when we got out into the freezing cold. The helicopter had landed, it was too dangerous to fly, I just hope the strong coldness of the wind is enough to stop Steve's plane for a while. We both shielded our eyes for a brief period, Chris then helped us into the chopper pulling us both us with one arm. He the pulled the door harshly and it eventually shut. Jill was in the pilot's seat. Claire was staring out of the window, it must be hard for her. Releasing the nightmare of the CODE: Veronica virus once again. Her chin was resting on her arms which was also resting on the window ledge. Chris soon came to comfort her. He was speaking in a hushed tone, I could not quiet hear, the wind was pounding into the sides of the chopper, it was impossible to hear.

"He's her _big _brother, I suppose he's worried about her." Jill suddenly said, it startled me.

"Yeah." I said with a sigh.

"Come and sit down?" I shrugged, I hadn't had a minutes rest for a while. We couldn't do anything with the wind being so strong, I just hoped it was enough to delay the missile launch. I sat down in the co-pilots seat, next to Jill.

"So when did you start flying?"

She laughed. "Since not so long ago! Let's just say people thought I had a knick for it." It was hard to believe she had a smile on her face in these hard times.

Jill hunched down towards me. "Your worried about her aren't you?" I nodded. "We all are, Claire's a strong girl, she always surprises us. Is there something going on between you two or something, I know I'm not one to talk but she is always with you when she can, now that you have joined the BSAA."

My eyes raised from the floor to look into her clear blue eyes. Her hair was back to brunette, she had said something about blonde not working for her. It was amazing what she had been through with Wesker, although she never really likes to speak about them nightmares, she did say she was never abused. Chris shut up asking her then. That's another thing. Chris and Jill I mean. It wasn't long ago that Chris and Jill announced there love for each other. Yeah I know, sounds corny. But then you think about all the things they have been through together. Everything they have done and accomplished….

"Um, Leon…?"

"Oh sorry, are you just trying not to answer that question." She laughed again.

"Looks like the wind is calming down. Chris! It is safe to fly again!"

Chris turned around to look at Jill. I looked out of the window, the blizzard in fact had calmed down. Claire was covered in a green blanket, still looking outside. I got up, Chris looked at me, smiled , then went to sit down in the co-pilots seat.

I knelt down next to Claire. She turned around to look at me. Then gave me a weak smile, I smiled back. She then brushed my fringe back.

"You look tired…" She said.

"And you don't?" She gave a small laugh. The rotor on the helicopter started moving within no time we where high in the air.

"Leon… Claire we have hostiles, 3 o'clock. Use them machine guns to eradicate them!"

"Roger that Jill!" Claire soon sprawled up opening the hatch door.

"Bloody hell that's cold!"

"Chris stop being a wimp!"

"Jill, _you_ have a coat on!"

The hostiles soon started firing at us. Must be under the control of Steve, I find it amazing how they can do such awful things to these people.

"Shoot them in the head Leon!"

"Chris tell me something I don't bloody know!" It was hard enough shooting them anywhere never mind in the freaking head. The coldness of the ice-cold snow kept blowing into my face also affecting my eye sight. The shower of bullets continued, over us and over the hostiles. One narrowly missed me, we had to be wherever we were going pretty soon.

The firing soon stopped and, what was left of them monsters soon left. Yeah we were here. A massive white dome… white to camouflage with the snow and ice I presume. Now I see nobody really detected it. Although I'm pretty sure those who got caught trespassing were probably used as test subjects. It wouldn't surprise me anyway.

"Look, there's a runway!" Claire pointed out.

"Yeah, I have no doubt that son of a bitch is going to use that pretty soon."

"Chris…what did actually happen when you got on board Wesker's flight? How did you get rid of the missiles, you have never told me." I never really asked Chris about the final showdown, I didn't think he would want to discuss it.

"Well being in a volcano and all… they all melted, that's when we thought Uroboros was eliminated. Obviously we were wrong."

"Do you have any idea about destroying these missiles then, I'm stuck for ideas."

"Leon if I knew any better than you do I would tell you, but, honestly I don't have a clue. Jill where are you landing."

"Oh, just over there, jus out of distance from the runway. What our luck, looks like there's a snowmobile."

Claire soon interrupted "Yeah… like you going to try and get me in one of them again! And look there's a hostile on it!"

"Soon take care of that!" Chris raised his rifle. One shot and the snowmobile had stopped and the hostile was off, lying on the ground. Claire rolled her eyes. Jill then landed.

"Listen guys, me and Chris are going to try and postpone the missiles or do something to delay it! Keep your radio handy just in case." Jill then opened the door ready for me and Claire to get off.

"Ergh… Jill have you got a spare radio for Leon, he lost his."

"Umm, somewhere around here." Jill opened a couple of cupboards, rooting through them. This was wasting time.

"Listen Jill it is…"

"Ha! Never underestimate a woman Leon!" She handed me an earpiece radio. Then one to Claire.

"These are pretty expensive and are better than the handheld ones. You shouldn't loose them!"

"Thanks Jill! Claire said

"Good luck guys, stay safe!"

"Yeah you too, Chris; Jill." With a nod of our heads I jumped off the helicopter. I helped Claire off. I then heard Chris shout: "Watch where you put your hands Kennedy!" Pff! How typical.

"Don't worry about him, I think he still thinks I'm 17!" We both laughed at that one.

We ran to the snowmobile, gun in hand. I jumped onto it, Claire soon followed grabbing my waist.

"Bit strange, I never thought that…"

"LEON!"

I turned my head only to be smacked on the head by something. The hostile was playing dead, like always. Great knocked out _again. _What a riveting headache I look forward to. Yeah right. I heard a thud on the ground next to me, Barley opening my eye's it was Claire. Something grabbed my leg. I started being dragged through the cold ice like snow…


	9. Chapter 9

Yeah… Just what I expected a banging headache! First attempt I could barley move. My eye lids were heavy, my mid-section was screeching with pain again. They hadn't bothered me for a while, the painkillers must had worn off, just my luck. I squinted my eyes, it was easier rather than open them fully. I found myself lying on a steel table, not exactly the comfiest. No wonder my back and neck were stiff. I Must have been lying here a while. What was that? I can hear mumbling coming closer.

"…like I said!"

"But sir, do you think that will take care of the matter. Remember when it failed with her father, remember what happened to you when it happened to you. It might turn against us."

"It's then quiet clear we stay out of it's path. And what have I told you about telling me about my past. Yes I god damn well know the facts. That pathetic excuse for a human being will soon witness the power of this virus, the son of a bitch didn't eradicate all of this you know!" The voice hissed.

"What about the other one. Miss Redfield?"

"She has no matter in this subject, I will lead her into my new world, and see to it personally after I'm done with this. Now go and make the preparations!"

Undoubtedly Steve has something in his mind, an idea of what to do with me, I'm not liking this. I closed my eyes tightly and shuffled back into the position I was originally in. I heard Steve's footsteps come into the room, indulging the atmosphere with hate and anger. I was at the mercy at him, and yet did nothing. Not yet…

"So Leon how are you feeling? Ready for this power known as Veronica."

Veronica…? My eyes snapped open knowing fully well what he was planning on doing to me. It happened in mille-seconds. I rolled off the table making the syringe he was holding, which was oh so close to my neck, bounce off the silvery steel, which was the table. I reached for my gun… which was not there. Combat knife… no not there.

"Struggling are we Mr. Kennedy?"

"Not at all." Was my answer. I hit him in the face, the impact caused him to step back. I quickly reached for my leg. If I was lucky I could reach for my secret pull out knife which was attached to the inside of my trousers, just near my foot. I released it from its case, I sharply used my backhand to get him into a position where my knife was at his throat.

"You think I'm weak do you?"

Silly, I forgot. He kicked me in the mid-section and threw me back until I hit the canisters and cases full of, most likely, virus's. The glass rained on me, narrowly missing me. I whimpered, I cannot show pain or Steve would go for that area. As much as my ribs bellowed with the sharp, ripping pain I got up, finding it hard to breathe I didn't show it. Steve then walked towards me. We engaged in hand-to-hand combat. He was too strong. I couldn't keep his hand from then hitting me smack on the nose. I fell, checking for blood I luckily found none. He grabbed me by the throat, lifting me up with no struggle. I screeched for breathe as he tightened his grip.

"I was going to be nice and let you live with Veronica, just like how I turned out. But… no you would prefer to die, because, I hope you would of realized you had no choice, you would die inside just like what happened to me…" He then started to mumble. "…I …Claire…stopped the tentacle…" His grip slackened, allowing me to get an extra breathe or two before he returned to tighten. "Whatever… Claire and I will rule the new world together, she will, come around, are you ready to die?" His free hand came back, ready to thrust it through me I presumed. As much as I struggled I couldn't get out of his grip, i knew this was it. My life flashed before my eyes. Why did it have to end like this. Not one more chance to say goodbye to Claire. To tell her how much she meant to me. There wasn't anything I could set my eyes upon for my one last glance apart from Steve's death glare, his eyes full of hatred and arrogance. Jus one thing before I die: please dear God Claire makes it out of this alive, she has a life to live, with or without me…

"NOOO!" Came a scream from the door. I next felt Steve loose his grip on me. Rubbing my neck I saw a needle fall to the floor. PG67A/W?

Claire, stood be for me.

"Thank god your alright!" Was the first words she said to me. Steve was stumbling, falling to the ground, he screamed in shear pain. Claire looked at him with disappointment and sadness. She helped me off the ground, I tightly hugged my ribs. I bit my tongue I didn't want Claire too worry, too much has happened in too little time.

"How did you become what you are…?" Her voice at nearly whisper level, she then sighed. Steve then looked at her with pain in his eyes. He grabbed a virus gun, then injected himself with something. He gritted his teeth. It was hard to watch, the anger grew, the obsession of power was taking over him.

"Steve…" Claire began.

"…Your not even Steve, you have become the thing that you always hated! I don't know you anymore, you have changed, your not even the same person!" She began shouting, I held her back. "I was living with the guilt for years now that it should have been me who died that night! There's me saying you were too young, but now I look back to it… Your never too young to die, it was unfortunate. For years I cherished them memories with you, I always will. I just hope to think of that teenage boy I knew then and not the enemy now!"

"Enemy am I?" Steve suddenly came out with. "Not anymore!"

His back suddenly exploded , creating a pool of blood. Shock overwhelmed both our faces. Steve was suddenly transforming into something. And at an alarmingly fast rate.

"No…This is what happened when he was injected with veronica. He was just a bit smaller." The transformation was complete. Steve was huge, lucky for the high ceiling or he might of gone through it. He had one huge arm, trying to throw us and hit us, we dodged out of the way.

"LEON! WHAT DO WE DO?"

I looked around for answers.

*SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED.* The message repeated several times.

"That's our cue to get the hell out of here!"

Claire looked at me while narrowly missing another blow. "Rogar that!" She then winked…

* * *

Sorry i ain't uploaded in a while ^^STUPID EXAMS^^, promise the next one will be sooner R/R please :)


	10. Chapter 10

I do apologize for all the random boldness in some chapters, its my programs they were a bit bodged up! This is the last chapter :(, i am writing an epilouge!

* * *

Claire had run out of tears by now. Her insides were all muddled up anyway. Everyone here was infected, well everyone we saw. I just knew there is someone else behind this. Steve was in the room with us when the self-destruct had been activated. Unless he could be in two places at once, at first it seemed a good idea, everything that should be impossible has turned possible, why not believe a human can be cloned? Steve is too much of a twisted, arrogant bitch to clone himself. We were running from Steve, trying to dodge his giant arm, we both were running out of energy and steam. We had been running for ages now, or it felt like it. We had to find somewhere to take shelter, we were now both pouring with sweat. A slight scream, I looked over my shoulder and saw Claire had fallen over.

"Go!" Everything went in slow motion as I skidded to a stop. Steve had caught up with us and then picked Claire up by the foot, she didn't scream, she looked pretty calm actually. I soon started running back to Claire, everything still went in slow motion to me. Steve grinned, showing his fang-like teeth. His green body seemed to start turning around. Not on my watch! I flipped onto his back, sprinted up to his neck and then slashing my knife at his head, he roared in pain, dropping Claire and nearly grabbing a hold of me, I was thankfully just in time and back flipped off.

I raced to Claire, she was alright thank god. We started running again, Steve was awhile recovering so we bought ourselves some time.

"Quick! Go through that door!" I said, panting for breath. We dived in, and hurriedly shut the door behind us. I rested my head on the back of the door and closed my eyes, I felt the cool sweat race down my face.

"You two look like you just been running from a monster!" I opened my eyes to see Jill. Me and Claire then exchanged looks. Jill's smile faded.

"And somehow what I just said was true, right?" We both nodded. It looked like we were in some sort of control room. Blue computer screens were the only lit things in the room. I could only hear the buzzing of them and the out of rhythm breathing from me and Claire.

"Are you too ok? What happened?"

"Steve…" Claire suddenly spoke. "…He injected himself with, I think…. Some sort of progressed version of Veronica. The one which he was injected with, before he 'died'."

"Where is he now?"

"We lost him. Thank god. He's after me and Claire though, we cannot stay here for much longer, if Claire hadn't reached me in time, it might have been me who was chasing after Claire. Where were you anyway, when we got knocked out?"

"You got knocked out?"

"Yeah just where we got dropped off…"

"There were no hostiles in the area, we flew off. Shit, I'm sorry, are you hurt."

"No."

"He tells a lie Jill, his ribs are bust!"

"You should of told me sooner, me and Chris could of stepped in for you!"

"That's why I didn't. I don't like to back out of a fight. Now listen, I believe there is someone else involved. Steve cannot have activated the Self destruct, we were in the room with him when…"

"Leon that was me. I did it a while back, I came in here to find some info, I found nothing, it was then I activated it,. While I was investigating here, I found the landing bay and the missiles. If this self destructs, Uroboros will be gone! We found out they have other virus' in too! I was just about to call to get the hell out of here!"

"How long do we have left before this place is non-existent?"

"About…" Jill clicked a few times on one of the computers, then a red screen appeared with the time depleting.

"About 10 minutes."

"Ok, let's move."

"Where to?" Was Claire's answer, we had no idea where to go.

"Follow me, if we run we might make it in time." Jill must of came in from somewhere, she could lead us out.

Claire sighed. "Wait where's Chris?"

" He is outside, I told him to wait with the chopper, and make sure that no hostiles were about." Answered Jill.

"Let's get out of here" I could here the worried tone in Claire's voice.

"Oh I almost forgot, here…" Jill handed us two handguns, I checked the magazine, 15 rounds.

"…let's go." I nodded. We started running down the white path of the hall. There were rooms on both left and right sides, labs I presumed, oh and test subjects!

"Ouch!" Claire suddenly said.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. I then went to her, and put my palm on her back.

"I'll be fine, just twisted my ankle badly." I smiled and winked at her.

"Claire, Leon, c'mon." Jill said, she was slightly in front of us.

I could now see the Antarctic light in the distance we were close to the end of this. Just before we started running, the ceiling collapsed, I shielded my eyes while Claire ducked for cover. We were separated from Jill, crap. The lights went out, we were in darkness.

"JILL! ARE YOU THERE?" No answer, not good. Claire got up, and screamed out to Jill again. We both looked at each other. A small whisper escaped Claire's lips.

"Oh no!"

"CLAIRE? LEON? I'M FINE, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, I'M GOING TO TRY AND GET RID OF THE RUBBLE, HANG IN THERE!"

I sighed. This is going to be a long job, too bad we had under 10minutes to get out of here. We stood there in silence. I took out my gun and switched the light on it, then at least we had a bit of light. Why did the ceiling even collapse?

"We're going to die here aren't we?" Claire's voice shook. And I looked at her.

"I don't know." Was my only answer, I had to be honest. Another few silent seconds past before Claire spoke again.

"At least I can spend my last few moments with you." We looked at each other, straight into her eyes. The fire in hers were gone, I could only see a hopeless soul behind them, hopeless but brave.

"I'm not afraid to die." Was what she said then.

*SELF-DISTRUCT IN FIVE MINUTES* The message repeated three times. I sighed heavily, was this really the end, is this, after all the times I could of died, actually be the end? There was a rather loud bang above us then, interrupting the gaze we were sharing. The ground started to rock, causing us both to stumble to the floor. It then stopped.

"What the hell was that." I asked.

Something then clattered through the ceiling, an eerie large figure started to appear in the light of my handgun. No doubt, it was a mutated Steve. I started shooting.

"C'mon Claire! Help me!" She started firing, Steve responded by throwing rock and other rubble at us. At one point Steve grabbed hold of me, squeezing me extremely tightly, unbearable pain, one thing was for sure, if I get out alive or not, I will suffer greatly from my rib-cage. Claire managed to shoot his hand, which released me from its tight grip.

I ran out of bullets, at the same time so did Claire, we exchanged glances, she tossed her gun away. "STEVE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Claire screamed. "WHAT MADE YOU THIS!"

Steve then stopped attacking us, and looked down at Claire. Maybe there was still a bit of his mind there. He started bellowing, and screaming. "SOR-RYYYYYYYYYYY" I could only make-out what he said.

*TWO MINUTE, TILL SELF-DESTRUCT*

Steve continued gagging and screaming.

"Leon, Claire, this is Jill, do you read me…" I heard through the earpiece. I didn't respond at first. I was beside Claire watching what was happening be for me, Steve grabbed a giant piece of glass, some sort from a tyrant test tube most likely. He then pierced it through his chest with severe trouble, it was hard to control himself, it was the virus in control not him. He then screeched again, in pain. He then started to go a much pale skin colour, and then began to de-size. In near to know time he was back to his normal form, with incredibly pale skin and a gaping hole through his chest. Claire ran to him, I think this is near to what happened the last time. Steve was on his laying on his back. Claire propped his head up. He gurgled a little bit.

"I'm s-sorry C-Claire, F-for everything I have d-done. I don't know m-myself a-anymore." Steve then gazed towards me. "I'm, s-sorry, take care of h-her…" He took his last breathe and closed his eyes.

There was a sudden loud explosion. We had to shield our eyes. The rubble had exploded, making a small gap for me and Claire to fit through. At the end of the hall we could see the light, and Chris and Jill standing there, with the remains of a rocket launcher in there hands.

"RUN!" They both shouted. We did, hand in hand, making sure we wouldn't loose one another. I could hear explosions from behind us, the sequence had begun. The ice-cold greeted us when we were outside. We had to get to the chopped before we were safe. Jill was already there starting it up, Chris helped us on, giving Claire a hug. He shut the hatch door and we took off, Chris was once again in the co-piloting seat. I sat next to Claire.

"It's over" Is what I said.

"Yeah… I don't forgive him you know, I never will, what he did is unforgettable. I could never forgive him. For him to come out and apologize was a bit odd, considering that we had moments to live." I nodded. It was true, for everything he had done and then suddenly coming out to say sorry…

"I will never forget who he was and who he was before that. But there was still a bit of the old Steve in him, that's the one I shall remember, but that may be difficult now…"

It will take months, years, a long time until Claire will be able to come to terms with it, but for now, we were safe. Uroboros how we know it, is eradicated, and we all hope that's the last encounter with have with all these virus. I hope that was the last of the facilities, and that Umbrella's terror is now over.

Claire soon fell asleep, I cradled her in my arms.

"I told you." I looked up to see Jill looking at me. "I knew you had a thing for her." I just smiled.

"Remember that's my baby sister Kennedy!" No surprise it was Chris

"Aw shut up Chris, just look how we were! Get some sleep Leon, you need it!" I did then fall asleep. Claire was with me this time, and it came naturally, and I didn't have to be knocked out!


	11. Epilogue

It had been a week until I saw Claire. When we arrived back in the U.S, she went off to come to term with things. I had awoken after she had left, I was taken straight into hospital. I had been sleeping for 1 and a half days. Exhaustion and my broken ribs was another contributing factor. Nevertheless I was out of hospital within 2 days, I got bandaged up and got given some medication to take. Because of my injuries I got a fortnight off. I had to write a report on what had happened, I had to re-live them nightmares. It was only yesterday that I got a call from Claire, to see how I was doing and if I would like to meet up. We had never discussed about our romance since the Antarctica II incident, which is what it has been nicknamed.

We didn't want to go on any silly little date, she said meet up, not date. I invited her round to my apartment, for some easy microwavable dinner! She said we had to discuss 'things'. Probably about the report, she would want to look at mine no doubt. Claire had never been one for report, so I had been told. I only put my casual clothes on, jeans and an simple t-shirt, nothing special. The doorbell soon rang, I was happy to see Claire again. She had a smile on her face, her hair was in its trademark high ponytail. She too was wearing jeans and a simple t-shirt. We both sat down.

"So… how have you been keeping, how's the ribs?"

"Better, I got given 2 weeks off for the injuries."

"Pfft! Lucky I only got a week!" Claire seemed to be back to herself, the fire was back in her light blue eyes. Our general conversation was interrupted by the beep of the microwave.

"Chicken and mash, or bangers and mash?" I brought out the steaming hot plates from the kitchen. Claire laughed.

"Hmm I shall have bangers and mash, Mr Waiter!"

"Seriously! I didn't expect you to have bangers and mash."

"You don't think I'm a bit of a banger now?"

We both laughed at that. Yeah, Claire was back to her ordinary self. I was pleased to see that.

After dinner I took the plates and put them in the dishwasher. I then came back into the lounge area. I sat next to Claire on the couch.

"So I guess I should go and get that report."

"Huh?" She looked at me confused. I then looked at her confused.

"I thought you came to have a look at that report?"

"No, I actually did that a few days ago." She chuckled.

We both sat in silence for a few minutes then. Claire broke it.

"Leon…"

"Mmm?"

"Where does this exactly leave us?" I looked into her eyes. She looked at me. I slowly leaned to her until our foreheads were touching. We gazed at each other until we slowly closed our eyes, taking in each others scent. Our lips soon met. Cherished kiss.

It then became more of a fight when it turned into passion, we couldn't keep our hands of each other. I finally then said.

"Bedroom." I could barely say it.

I woke up next to Claire, as I recalled last nights events, and smiled sleepily. The sun was shining through the curtains. This was a fine day. I sat on the side of my bed and rubbed my eyes. No nightmares came to me last night. We both had a long road to recovery from what we had witnessed in our lives. Claire mumbled a bit.

"Claire, are you awake." She turned over and smiled at me. I stroked her cheek with my hand.

"I love you, Claire."

"I love you too Leon."

"Don't leave Claire, stay with me, we can live together."

"I thought you'd never ask!" She hugged me.

The world was safe once more. I hoped that was one of my last missions. I could relax and maybe even get a job in the police force, hopefully for more than one day. It's like a completely different world from what I knew, zombies and monsters didn't exist before I came upon Raccoon City. It was indeed another world. But now it seems that our lives have turned for the better. I could tell she had a massive smile on her face.

Our fate was sealed. Nothing can stop us, we have been through it all, we are still living, and I regret nothing of it. Ada may have had something over me and Angela may have been a cheap fling but I know Claire loves me and would do anything for me, as would I for her. Here I am now, her neck nuzzled into my neck and my arms around her waist. Everything happens for a reason, and I think I may have finally found them.

_Fin_

* * *

A/N That's it then! Hope you enjoyed it, i sure loved writing it!


End file.
